Velvet
}} Sire: }} Mother: }} Sisters: }} |pup = None |adult = Velvet |past = Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased }}Velvet is a black-and-tan female Fierce Dog with uncropped ears, long tail, and dark brown eyes. Personality Velvet was an arrogant and ambitious Fierce Dog with a voracious appetite for violence and blood. She didn't regret anything she did, and she loved to hunt her enemies like prey in order to make herself seem superior. She was one of the fairer dogs in the Pack but cared none about her appearance. However, she did genuinely love Ajax and was pleased to have him as her mate. Backstory and Facts *Aasim and Ruby give birth to Velvet, Minerva, and Sophie, Velvet being the firstborn. *Velvet exceeds her lowly parents's expectations, but still ranks low in the Pack *Aasim and Ruby both grow elderly and die just before Lance becomes Alpha. *Sophie becomes dissatisfied with the violence that occurs and was encouraged within the Pack. She challenged Domino for his position to become closer to Lance, but he slaughters her. * Minerva runs away, leading Velvet to hate her cowardly and lowly family. * It was implied that Velvet and Ajax would eventually become mates. This was later proven to be true. *She was fatally wounded by Thunder and begs for death after Ajax was killed. * She was mercifully killed by Briar-Rose during the final battle. Quotes :Ajax crept in the direction of Fox Land, snarling silently. :Velvet advanced on Fox Leaf, teeth bared. :Ajax lunged, biting down hard on Fox Land's neck, while using his force to roll over, pinning Fox-Tree. :Velvet grabbed Fox Leaf’s Head in her jaws and bit down, crushing his skull. :Ajax shook Fox Tree hard, and flung him into a tree. "Finish him?" He grinned at Velvet :Velvet smiled back. “With delight.” She sprang forward and tore open Fox Tree’s throat. :Ajax stepped back to admire his and Velvet's work. "Not bad." :Velvet kicked their tattered bodies into a nearby bush. ― Velvet and Ajax kill Fox Land, Fox Tree, and Fox Leaf :"A new dog just joined us." Breeze said, her face a mixture of arrogance and mischief. "And I think I could step in as her escort. You know, show her around camp, the territory... that's where you come in." She looked awfully pleased with herself, as if he didn't notice the distrustful, menacing eyes on her. Several dogs looked willing to tear her apart then and there. "I take her on a tour of the territory, lead her here, and you kill her. Simple. Maybe I'll even bring along Storm or something." :Velvet glanced at Alpha. "I'd be willing to meet them there. I'd love to sink my teeth into that fake Fierce Dog's throat." '' :''Alpha nodded. "You can take Velvet and Ace with you. Wipe out the mongrel scum and make sure they find the bodies." He grunted. '' ― Velvet and Ace plan to kill Storm and Blossom :''Velvet shot a hostile glance at Alpha, the look so swift it could have been easily missed. /A proper dog? At least /she/ doesn't spend every moment of her day trying to impress some faulty she-dog./ ― Velvet's thoughts on Lance :Ajax leapt at Fox Mother, slamming into her shoulder and knocking her off balance. Fox Mother was able to give Ajax a nasty bite on the ear as she went down, however, and Ajax winced from the pain but did not let it distract him. :Fox Mother was not expecting that and fell hard, collapsing onto the ground. She scrambled to recompose himself, but Ajax recovered quickly and slashed her in the face, subduing Fox Mother long enough to pin her. :Fox Mother swiped at Ajax to make him get off, but it was no use. Velvet sliced into her neck, cutting deep. Fox Mother let out a choked half-cry./No one will find us here. I could scream and scream and the Wild Pack would never hear me./ :Fox Mother struggled weakly but fell limp under Ajax's weight. She was breathing heavily and his vision was fuzzy. She was lying on her side and could feel warm blood sticking to her face. :It gave Velvet great pleasure to see her enemy dying in a pool of her own blood. /And her pack will be next./ She thought joyfully. :Fox Mother gazed dully up at the two Fierce Dogs, before closing her eyes. Her wounds hurt so, so bad. :"My pack will survive without me. You will still lose, even after I'm gone." Fox Mother coughed, chest heaving. That was all she managed to say before her body became still. ― Velvet and Ajax kill Fox Mother :Briar-Rose dug her fangs into Velvet's throat, finishing her off. She looked up, noticing Scarlet staring in horror. :"You killed her! She was your Packmate!" She backed away, practically falling over. :"She would've died anyway. Velvet lost her mate, and her Pack is dead. She was begging to be ended." Briar-Rose said in a calm, solemn voice. "There is no future for this Pack. It was never going to end well; some dogs refused to see it, and they've paid the price. We were never going to win." ― Velvet's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Deceased